


Waterfalls

by BetaFerret



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 20:57:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19894240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetaFerret/pseuds/BetaFerret
Summary: The pool is the perfect temperature to cool off in, clean and clear, and fed by a small waterfall that tumbles over the rocks along with a gentle spray of mist. There’s still a long way to go before they reach their destination, but the water is a fantastic treat after the hike they’ve been on.





	Waterfalls

The pool is the perfect temperature to cool off in, clean and clear, and fed by a small waterfall that tumbles over the rocks along with a gentle spray of mist. There’s still a long way to go before they reach their destination, but the water is a fantastic treat after the hike they’ve been on; Aeleus doesn’t hesitate, only checking the depth of the pool before he strips to his skin and dunks himself. Aqua laughs at the childish behaviour, and covers her eyes just to be polite as she sits down next to the pool on a rock to wait her turn. 

At least until she’s _very intentionally_ splashed with the chilled water.

She’s so startled that she shrieks and pinwheels her arms, and Aeleus laughs at her, which makes _her_ laugh and kick water at him in return. It’s a full on _water fight_ within seconds, and Aqua jumps in to tackle Aeleus despite being fully dressed. He catches her in mid air, spinning once before toppling over with a splash; both of them cackle, and Aqua swats water at his face to make him sputter.

“You _brat_.” She declares, wiggling away from his grip only for him to follow. He reaches for the buckles and clasps of her clothing, tugging gently at them and grinning.

“No sense staying dressed in soaked clothing.” He teases, eyebrows up, and she laughs again while he helps her strip. A _brat_ Aeleus might be at the moment, but a sweet and polite one; he lays her clothing out in the sunlight to dry before splashing towards her again and sweeping her up in his arms.

He carries her to the waterfall to set her down gently in it, supported by a flat shelf of rock like a chair. She squeaks and coos as the water pours over her bare skin, and he rubs his hands up her sides and back. The contrast is delicious and she sighs sweetly as he works his hands down her hips and legs, rubbing the tired soreness out of her joints. She tips back luxuriously, letting the water flow over her and rinse off the sweat and grime of the hike, soaking her hair and shuddering with pleasure as the water flows over her breasts and stomach.

“Feeling good?” Aeleus asks, not in the least bit coy as he rubs one of her feet. The moan she lets out is hardly exaggerated.

She leans forward again and pushes herself out of her seat, trusting Aeleus to catch her even as she throws her arms around his neck. He doesn’t even stumble, holding her up easily with both arms under her, her legs around his waist. 

“Feeling _amazing_ .” She tosses her head and slicks her hair back, giving Aeleus a slow smile as she pulls his head down. He kisses her sweetly, and she licks his lip in a quick swipe that has him _rumbling_ deep in his chest. 

“Can I make it _better_ ?” He asks, tilting his head and kissing down the side of her jaw, just behind her ear. She doesn’t dignify the rhetorical question with a response, just arches her back and digs her heels into him. He’s a smart man though, and he sets her back on the shelf where he can _touch_ her more easily.

He starts with his mouth, leaving a trail of kisses down her throat, between her breasts. He pushes her gently until she leans into the water, letting it pour down her back and trickle over her shoulders to make her squirm as his hands do the same; all the touches run hot and cold, _literally_ , and Aqua can hardly take it when Aeleus takes one of her nipples into his mouth and cups his hand so that water pours over the other.

It splashes down her belly as well, against her thighs and never predictably; the trails become random every time she moves or Aeleus does, and the air itself works to make things more intense by further chilling damp, untouched skin in contrast to the warmth of the man pressed against her. Aeleus too seems to be enjoying the contrast as well, or perhaps just _her_ as he groans softly against her skin, nuzzling her collar bone and sucking marks along the curve. Just little ones, nothing anyone will see once she’s dressed, but _they’ll_ know and that’s what matters.

Aqua grabs his hair as he licks across her chest to repeat it all on the other side, this time letting his hands wander as he lavishes attention on her breast. They dip low, following the curve of her waist and hip to her thighs, palms sliding down to her knees and fingers trailing back up so lightly that she squeaks and spreads her legs. 

Water splashes loudly as what was cupped there falls away and Aeleus takes advantage, fitting his hand into the space and curling his fingers. She’s wet, and not just from the water; he can feel the difference, and she arches her hips into the touch with a soft moan that gets lost against the sound of the waterfall. 

Aeleus doesn’t tease her, at least not any more than necessary. There’s a moment of enthusiastic fumbling as he finds the right spots to touch without looking, working cool fingers into her and echoing her moans when he feels the wet heat; almost _burning_ compared to the chill they’re both used to by now. 

Aqua shudders, rocking against his palm as much as she can without slipping out of her seat. The friction against her clit, just like that, with the rivulets of water running down her skin and his body against hers would be enough eventually, but he rubs slow circles inside her with the pads of his fingers, searching out the spot that makes all of her pleasure so much more _intense_ ; like a live wire tapped right into her spine, and when he finds it she cries out, torn between spreading her legs wider and clenching them around him so that he can’t _stop_.

He doesn’t move any faster or slower, but works her with an intensity that leaves her arching back into the water and shuddering, almost screaming with pleasure. Aeleus kisses her to swallow the sound, letting her _bite_ and _maul_ him in any way she sees fit even as she clenches around his fingers, leaning over her to shield her from the water.

The waves of her orgasm echo her heart, the movements of his fingers in her. The rushing noise she hears could easily be the water around her or the blood in her own head, and despite the firm grip he has on her, Aqua feels like she’s _floating_.

Spots dance in her vision and her breath is ragged. The look on her face as she stretches her legs, one of intense satisfaction. Aeleus looks rather pleased with himself, and sucks his fingers clean before kissing her again; languid and slow, letting her taste herself on his tongue. 

“Feeling amazing?” He asks when she pulls away, and she laughs softly.

“Feeling _incredible_.” She corrects, and runs her fingers through his hair. “But not quite ready for the rest of that hike yet…”

“A nap while we wait?” He asks with a laugh, already picking her up and wading towards the shore. She giggles, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek.

“That would be _lovely_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I deleted my twitter because I'm easily stressed, but I can be found on Pillowfort under the same user name!


End file.
